In workshops, sheds and vans and the like there is frequently the need to secure items to walls (e.g. in workshops etc.) or to the sides of vans to allow convenient and secure stowage. In vans and other vehicles in particular, tradespeople often need to have the tools and materials of their trade stowed in a manner that provides for convenient access, while being held securely enough to not present a hazard when the vehicle is in motion. Typically, a vehicle storage compartment may be lined with wooden panels to be used as a surface for attachment of brackets, hooks and similar fixings. This allows convenient attachment of shelving etc. to the panels.
However, such methods of attachment do have disadvantages. By lining the inside of a van with such (relatively thick) wooden (typically plywood) panels the volume available within the van is reduced, which may impact on the amount of materials able to be carried. Also, wooden panels are heavy, and the additional weight leads to increased fuel consumption of the vehicle. Wooden panels are also relatively expensive and time consuming to install. Furthermore, if the shelves that attach to fixings on the panels are removed, for example to provide more space for carrying large loads, the shelf attachment fixings, brackets and the like, will remain fixed to the wooden panels, which may present hazards when the fixings protrude into the storage volume.
Other approaches have been adopted to overcome some of these problems. One such approach is to use brackets or hooks that stick in some manner, such as using magnetic force, suction cups or sticky pads, to the surface such as a wall or side of a van. However, if the means for sticking the brackets to the surface is made strong enough to support shelving then it can be difficult to remove the brackets should it be required to do so.
Embodiments of the invention have the object of addressing one or more of the above shortcomings of the background art.